cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Pets
Pets are the accompanying creatures with their distinctive abilities to aid cookies in their run. Combined with the Cookies, players can match the best Cookie/Pet combo to run and boost their gameplay. Pets can only be obtained by hatching eggs, completing events, or getting Pets Lucky Draw. Pets are also divided into the same category as Cookies, , , , , and . While most of them are obtainable via hatching eggs, others can be obtained by limited-time events and completing objectives. Getting Pets By Hatching Eggs Players can obtain new pets by hatching eggs in the Pets section in-game. Pets are also divided into the same category as cookies. Their grade represent the rarity of the pet on hatching eggs. There are three type of eggs for players to hatch, and it depends on chances. Lower grade pets have more chance to obtain than higher-grade pets. Players can hatch 3 types of eggs here. Common Egg for 1, Rare Egg for 10, and Extra Rare Egg for 20. Common Egg.jpg|C-B grade Pets, or 1,000 Rare Egg.jpg|B-A grade Pets, or 10,000 Extra Rare Egg.jpg|A-S grade Pets Because it depends on chances, players may hatch the same pet again, resulting in upgrading their stats. Players can avoid this and maximize their crystal consumption by fully upgrading them. It is to make sure that the egg's next hatch would be a new one, thus bringing them one step closer to their wanted pet. By Limited-Time Event Some pets are unobtainable through hatching eggs. They are only obtainable while their respective events are still active. Since some, if not all of them, are expired, there are no way to obtain these pets anymore until further notice. By Limited-Time Offer There is also a limited-time offer in which you can obtain specific S-grade pets for 99. Every 24 hours, the pet changes into another pet, ready for sale. This might not be seen for those who have nearly or all of the pets. Because of its high cost, this is the least effective way of obtaining pets, unless tracking down a specific pet. It is better to wait patiently for it to arrive with 20, which technically might be one of the first few pets you own, or probably the last. By Completing Objectives Other pets can be obtained by completing certain objectives that are now still available to do. Gold Drop is included here because Invite Event never expire during the season. List of Pets There are a total of 60 pets in Cookie Run, each are sorted in the Navbox of the game. There are 5 Pets, 7 pets, 8 pets, 1 pet, and 40 pets as of August 2015. Here are the lists. Trivia * Pets that grants special jellies will only replace normal jellies (the jelly you can upgrade and change the look of). They will not replace Bear jellies (yellow/pink/giant), Alphabet jellies, Energy potions and any special jellies granted by Cookies (like Blackberry Cookie's blackberry jellies through Paranormal Activity or Orange Cookie's tennis balls through Power Tennis). However, they will still replace a normal jelly that has been changed into a Bear jelly through an All-Bear jelly. * Starting with Pistachio Firefly, the release date for Pets released before the City of Wizards update was about 2 weeks apart instead of 4. This is likely because DevSisters wanted LINE Cookie Run to catch up to Kakao Cookie Run as soon as possible (barring Kakao being ahead by 2 or 3 Pets depending on the time of the month). It is now back to the usual 1 Pet per month release (barring any event Pets, such as Gold Drop and Brown Balloon). At this time a new Pet will likely be released on the second week of the month. However, as of August 2015, it looks as though new Pets will be released on the first week of the month which is consistent with Kakao's release schedule. * The Pets are in descending order in terms of rank (L to C) in the Pet select screen. Interestingly enough, the Cookies are in an ascending order (C to L) in the Cookie select screen. See also * Cookies * List of Combination Bonuses * Pets Lucky Draw Category:C-grade pets Category:B-grade pets Category:A-grade pets Category:S-grade pets Category:L-grade pets